


Worth It

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, introspective musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: People are easy, really. Grizzop doesn't know why it takes everyone else so much time.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Worth It

There isn’t enough time to change his opinion on people. He won’t waste it, not when everyone is so good at telling him exactly what sort of a person they are in the first few minutes of meeting them.

Bertie.

Well. Bertie is horrible. That’s fine, because Bertie is also dead. The list of people who Grizzop cared more about who are also dead is far too long for him to waste time on this one.

Good riddance.  
  


Hamid.

Maybe Grizzop is a little bit vain, because being called competent by someone so obviously well off instead of instantly being dismissed is _nice_ actually. He doesn’t have to waste time demonstrating to Hamid that he’s good at what he does. Hamid sees it, straight away, and that is something Grizzop usually has to fight so hard for, something he has to waste time on, and so he’s grateful.

_Later Grizzop will despair at the mentality of someone who thinks morality can be fixed with money, but Hamid isn’t evil, and Hamid is trying, so Grizzop will forgive him for being utterly stupid every now and then._

Azu.

Eh. The Aphrodite lot are a pain, honestly. So show offy. But he can’t deny she is good. And there is a moment, riding on her shoulders as they search through Cairo, when he can see farther than he’s ever seen before, and she is solid and reliable under him, and she would never willingly let him down.

_(When his fingers slipped from hers it wasn’t her fault. He wishes she could understand that.)_

Sasha.

She pretends she doesn’t care, and she pretends she’s not a good person, but Grizzop feels utterly safe with her at his back. It doesn’t matter if she doesn’t understand the gods. Grizzop knows the gods understand her.

Artemis wouldn’t have let him take the hit for her, after all, if Artemis didn’t think she was worthy.

Wilde.

He isn’t _technically_ evil. Grizzop thinks Artemis is being super generous, on that point, really, because if there’s a line between supremely irritating and evil Wilde would find a way to balance across it.

He reads as good. He shouldn’t.. 

Also, he wastes so much _time._ He is _awful to people Grizzop cares about._ There is, probably, at this point in Grizzop’s short life, nothing more satisfying than the crunch of punching him in his _awful crotch._

But he’s bleeding from his ears and his nose and he has information that Grizzop needs and he’s got stubborn energy that won’t crack or break and he…

...and he...

Grizzop should _absolutely_ not care about him. 

Grizzop _needs him to be okay._

It’s easy. Really. People are good. People are worth it. Or they aren’t. In the end, Grizzop can work it out just fine.


End file.
